Shunkan Barricade -Floating Sun-
Shunkan Barricade -Floating Sun- (瞬間 BARRICADE -Flooting Sun-, Moment Barricade -Floating Sun-)is the 9th track from Nio Masaharu's album P. Lyrics Kanji= 校舎裏呼ぶセオリーってか 告白はパネェ変化球で 俺のウワテいくよなトリック 仕掛けられなきゃ堕（お）ちないぜ Oh, no, no, no, 駆け引きの試合（ゲーム）ばっか 飽きが来る程やってんだ 愛より夢を選ぶ覚悟 今は酔いしれて浸りたいんだ Gotta be tough Sorry, Honky（ホンキ）　瞬間バリケードで 恋はNo, Thank you Floating Sun　自由に舞い　燃え、太陽　一匹狼 Rolling Falling　負けは許されぬ Merri-Hurri（メリハリ）　Player 明日に目一杯手一杯なんだ Get over it! Don't turn around! 御法度な恋愛事情 俺の七変化、風のロジック 振り回すにゃ　まだ早いぜ ホンマジ、操ってきたスリル 刺激にゃ　舌も肥えてきたんだ Oh, no, no, no 想いと裏腹の 答えこそ　詐欺師（ペテン）の運命（さだめ）さ 君はサイコーにイケてるけど コートの上が理想郷 There's no place Sorry, Honky（ホンキ）　瞬間バリケードは CoolなJoke Floating Sun　決意　照らし、太陽　夢が本命 Rolling Falling　恋はお預けさ Merry-Hurry（メリハリ）　Busy 振っても振られ気分なパラドックス What's the bitter sweet confusion？ フクザツな恋愛2乗 What is love？ feel so hard　ハマるほど Bottomless　ちょっと手強いだろ？ Deepness　愛のIllusionをSimulation やっぱ今は　マダマダな恋愛事情 Sorry, Honky（ホンキ）　瞬間バリケードで 恋はNo, Thank you Floating Sun　自由に舞い　燃え、太陽　一匹狼 Rolling Falling　負けは許されぬ Merri-Hurri（メリハリ）　Player 明日に目一杯手一杯なんだ Get over it! Don't turn around! 御法度な恋愛事情 Sorry, Honky（ホンキ）　瞬間バリケードで What's the bitter sweet confusion？ Floating Sun　決意照らし、太陽 Get over it! Don't turn around! Rolling Falling　明日の空の果て Get over it! Don't turn around! 愉しみは先にとっとくぜ 御法度な恋愛…自重！ |-| Romaji= kousha ura yobu SEORII tte ka kokuhaku wa PANEE henkakyuu de ore no uwate iku yo na TORIKKU shikakerarenakya ochinaize Oh, no, no, no, kakehiki no GEEMU bakka aki ga kuru hodo yattenda ai yori yume wo erabu kakugo ima wa yoi shirete hitaritainda Gotta be tough Sorry, Honky shunkan BARIKEEDO de koi wa No, Thank you Floating Sun jiyuu ni mai moe, taiyou ippiki ookami Rolling Falling make wa yurusarenu Merri-Hurri Player asu ni meippai teippai nanda Get over it! Don’t turn around! gohatto na ren’ai jijou ore no shichihenge, kaze no ROJIKKU furimawasu nya mada hayai ze honmaji , ayatsutte kita SURIRU shigeki nya shita mo koetenda Oh, no, no, no omoi to urahara no kotae koso peten no sadame sa kimi wa SAIKOO ni iketeru kedo KOOTO no ue ga risoukyou There’s no place Sorry, Honky shunkan BARIKEEDO wa Cool na Joke Floating Sun ketsuiterashi, taiyou yume ga honmei Rolling Falling koi wa o azuke sa Merry-Hurry Busy te mo furare kibun na PARADOKKUSU What’s the bitter sweet confusion？ FUKUZATSU na ren’ai jijou What is love? feel so hard HAMA ru hodo Bottomless chotto te gowai daro? Deepness ai no Illusion wo Simulation yappa ima wa madamada na ren’ai jijou Sorry, Honky shunkan BARIKEEDO de koi wa No, Thank you Floating Sun jiyuu ni mai moe, taiyou ippiki ookami Rolling Falling make wa yurusarenu Merri-Hurri Player asu ni me ippai te ippai nanda Get over it! Don’t turn around! Sorry, Honky shunkan BARIKEEDO de What’s the bitter sweet confusion？ Floating Sun ketsuiterashi, taiyou Get over it! Don’t turn around! Rolling Falling asu no sora no hate Get over it! Don’t turn around! tanoshi mi wa sakini tottokuze gohatto na ren’ai … jichou ! |-| English= Is it a theory called "behind the school building" Confessions are absolutely like a ball wth a change of speed It's a trick that goes above my head If it's not set up I won't fall for it Oh, no, no, no, I've done nothing but games of maneuvering so much that I'm fed up with them The resolve to choose dreams over love now that I'm drunk with it I wanna be immersed Gotta be tough Sorry, Honky, with an instant barricade I say "No, Thank you" to love Floating Sun, burn dancing freely, sun A lone wolf Rolling Falling, losing is not permitted Merri-Hurri Player I have my hands full of thinking about tomorrow Get over it! Don’t turn around! Romantic situations are a big no-no My transformation, wind's logic It's still too early to display it Seriously, A thrill that's been manipulated When I'm provocated I also have a discriminating tongue Oh, no, no, no Despite emotions answer is the fate of a scammer Although you are sooo amazingly cool It's just an utopia on the court There’s no place Sorry, Honky, the instant barricade is A cool joke Floating Sun, determination illuminated in the sun Dreams are my favorite Rolling Falling love is postponed Merry-Hurry Busy Even if I shake it's a paradox where my mood is shaken What’s the bitter sweet confusion? A complex love square What is love? feel so hard, so much it's addicting Bottomless, it's a little tough, isn't it? Deepness, I'll simulate an illusion of love It's still a love affair after all Sorry, Honky, with an instant barricade I say "No, Thank you" to love Floating Sun, burn dancing freely, sun A lone wolf Rolling Falling, losing is not permitted Merri-Hurri Player I have my hands full of thinking about tomorrow Get over it! Don’t turn around! Sorry, Honky, with an instant barricade What’s the bitter sweet confusion? Floating Sun, determination illuminated in the sun Get over it! Don’t turn around! Rolling Falling, at the end of tomorrow's sky Get over it! Don’t turn around! I'll keep away the pleasure Love's a big no-no... dead weight! Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics